mirandabbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tilly
"Bear with, bear with, bear with"-Tilly '''Matilda "Tilly" lastname '''is an old school friend of Miranda. Both herself and Miranda come from upper-class families. Tilly and Miranda attended boarding school together. Miranda mentioned that Tilly said that when you're put in boarding school dorm together age 9, you're bonded for life. Biography Tilly was born in England. She attended boarding school at age 8, with Miranda, Gary (met at boarding college), Stevie (who transferred to a day school and kept in touch with Miranda), and Fanny. She shared a dormitory with Fanny and Miranda when they were 9. She is quite attached to her smartphone and texting. Series 1 TBA '' '' Series 2 TBA Series 3 TBA Physical appearance Despite her appearance going generally unmentioned, Tilly has long honey hair and dark brown eyes. She often wears trendy, fashionable clothing and is regularly viewed as wearing different types of dresses. Even when in dimly lit locations such as the club where Miranda met Michael, she was seen as wearing dark glasses. Personality Tilly is an in-your-face character who has a bizarre way of speaking. She has a habit of combining words in order to make new ones. This sometimes confuses the others. Moreover, Tilly frustrates the others by continually saying "bear with" when texting on her phone, expecting everyone to wait for her, before returning it to her bag. Quotes Throughout the program Tilly is known to have a wide range of Phrases, in which she converts normal English language into a more complicated, "posh/upper class" fashion. Here are some of them and their translations: *Bear with... bear with... bear with... - wait a moment (said while Tilly deals with a text message on her phone) *Bonjour peepsickles! - Hello everyone! *Tremendulant - Tremendous *Brillo pads! - Brilliant *Johnny Cashington- money *La Grand Pomme- New York, USA *Scoffulate - Eat (scoff) *Puddington - Pudding *Slackeroni cheese - describes someone who has been lazy *Just some peeps from the orifice - Just some people from the office *Charity vino tasticles - a charity wine drinking event *Rudulant - rude *Major disaster and his friend Colonel Cock-up - disaster/cock-up *"Returned from La Grande Pomme where he entre nous made a shed of Johnny Cashingtons" - returned from New York (the big apple) where he made lots of money *Nudulator - someone hot, who would look good nude *"I presume you are kiddingtons." - i assume you're joking *Marvilisimous - Marvellous *Flabagastamoomoo - Flabbergasted *Lucksville - Lucky *Starvington Stations - Very Hungry *Fabulasmic - Fabulous *Totes amazeballs - Amazing *Chesticles - A woman's breasts *Holibob - Holiday *Spiffulant - Spiffing *Wedmin - Wedding administration *Queen Kong - Miranda *Kongers - Miranda *Kong - Miranda Category:Main Character Trivia *Tilly was engaged at the beginning of the series * She broke up with Rupert her fiancée when it turned out he was trying to have sex with an unwilling Miranda, who was trying to prove that he was on to her and cheating on Tilly, since Miranda was actually quite disgusted by both Rupert and Charlie, two of Tilly's psycho male friends that had a crush on her. * Penny dumps Tilly's beloved phone into a drink when it rings during Gary's proposal to Miranda. * When Stevie and Miranda had a broken friendship, Stevie began to hang out with Tilly, though Miranda and Stevie were meant to be best friends. Stevie eventually returned to being best friends with Miranda. * She became close to Penny as the series moved foward. * She helped Penny with her political advertising in What a Surprise. * She ended up in a dorm with Miranda and Fanny when they were 9, but had been attending boarding school since age 8. * She met Gary in their college years (high school years at their boarding school) when the two schools merged for college, though Gary's boarding school had partnered up with Miranda's boarding school in the primary-school-years. Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3